Acute or chronic failure of the kidneys results in rapid death unless normal kidney function is replaced by dialysis. Dialysis purifies the blood in a selective way, removing toxic substances via a semi-permeable membrane, or filter. Hemodialysis employs an artificial extracorporeal membrane which not only restricts the freedom of the patient, but is also associated with various side effects. Peritoneal dialysis is more natural, utilizing the normal blood circulation of the peritoneal membrane. A patient on Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis (CAPD) introduces a dialysis solution, or dialysate, into the peritoneal cavity several times a day through a permanently implanted catheter imbedded in the abdominal wall. The peritoneal dialysis system includes an administration set which connects the catheter to the solution container. Maintenance of sterility throughout this circuit is paramount, especially during the disconnect/connect procedure to drain old fluid and then infuse new dialysate. Peritonitis is the major problem with peritoneal dialysis and has been addressed by the introduction of procedures that chemically disinfect the catheter- to-container connection or disinfect the connection using ultraviolet energy. Autoclaving of this connection by an easy-to- use, automatic procedure has yet to be offered to the CAPD patient. Such a method could sterilize rather than simply disinfect the interior of the connection without the risk of leaving chemical residuals in the dialysis pathway. The proposed program is intended to develop and evaluate an easy-to-use apparatus that can safely reduce the incidence of peritonitis by using heat induced by microwave energy to directly steam-sterilize the inside portions of a catheter connection filled only with water or dialysate.